In The Closet
by Nico Febryan Lim
Summary: Kyuhyun dan kedua kakaknya: Tao dan jaejoong awalnya hanyalah orang biasa yang menjalani hidupnya yang datar-datar saja. Sampai suatu hari, mereka mengawali cerita mereka dengan sebuah lemari portal yang mengantarkan mereka ke dunia lain. Terus, apa hubungannya dengan tahta, pangeran, dan kelinci ajaib? MAKANYA BACA! XP pair: Wonkyu, Yunjae, Taoris / Kristao


**IN THE CLOSET**

_**Rate: T**_

_**Pair: Wonkyu, Yunjae, Taoris**_

_**Genre: Drama, Romance**_

_**Warning: yaoi! (BoyXBoy), TIPOES**_

_**Chap: PROLOG!**_

* * *

Aku, seorang lelaki normal yang menjalani kehidupannya dengan datar. Sekolah, belajar, tidur, makan. Tapi, itu sebelum semua ini terjadi.

Lihat, aku bahkan tak memprediksikan hal absurd seperti ini memasuki kehidupanku yang awalnya basa-biasa saja.

Jika kau membaca sepenggal cerita kehidupanku ini karena kau pikir kau hanya ingin mencari hiburan, usulku adalah: tutup dan jangan baca ini sekarang juga! Percaya apa pun kebohongan yang dikatakan ibumu atau ayahmu tentang kelahiranmu, dan coba untuk menjalani kehidupan normal yang mungkin seribu kali lebih baik dari pada cerita hidupku.

Jika kau adalah seorang lelaki atau perempuan normal, membaca ini karena berpikir ini adalah fiksi belaka, bagus. Bacalah. Aku iri padamu karena kau menganggap cerita ini tidaklah nyata dan mitos belaka.

Tapi kau akan merasakan hal lain di setiap lembar kehidupanku yang kau baca nanti - Jika kau merasa dikendalikan di dalam nuranimu- berhenti membaca buku ini sama sekali. Kau mungkin salah satu di antara kami. Dan sekali saja kau mengetahui hal itu, itu hanya masalah waktu sebelum 'mereka' merasakannya juga, dan mereka akan datang padamu.

Sekali lagi, jangan katakan aku tidak melarangmu.

Namaku adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Aku berumur lima belas tahun tepat bulan ini. Sampai beberapa bulan lalu, aku menjadi anak murid baru yang bersekolah di Manhattan Highschool yang terletak jauh dari kota.

Apakah aku anak yang bermasalah sampai disekolahkan di sekolah terkutuk itu? Benar. Aku dan kakak-kakakku memiliki kelebihan yang sekaligus menjadi kekurangan kami.

Aku sebenarnya berkebangsaan Korea. Aku dan beberapa kakak laki-lakiku, serta kedua orang tuaku pindah beberapa bulan silam ke kota ini.

Sejak awal kepindahan kami ke kota ini, aku sudah merasakan perasaan tak enak. Tapi aku mencoba untuk diam dan menutup mulutku selayaknya anak manis. Aku hanya tak ingin membuat orang tuaku khawatir.

Baiklah, kita sudah cukup jauh untuk memulai semuanya. Sekarang, aku tekankan sekali lagi dan untuk terakhir kalinya: jika kau benar-benar siap membaca cerita hidupku ini, bacalah -aku tak melarang- Tapi, jika kau sudah merasa tak enak di dalam batinmu, tinggalkan journal ini dan carilah kesenangan yang lebih menghibur. Jangan paksakan dirimu! Ingat, aku sudah mengatakan ini berkali-kali.

Ini berjarak sekitar tujuh bulan lalu, saat aku dan dua kakak lelakiku berjalan kaki menuju arah pulang. Bukannya kami tak ingin memakai mobil yang seperti menjadi pajangan di rumah, hanya saja di desa ini kami tak ingin membuat jarak antara keluarga kami dan para masyarakat di sini.

Pada saat itu yang memulai percakapan adalah kakak tertuaku yang bernama Cho Jaejoong. Ia memiliki wajah yang manis dan berumur tujuh belas tahun. 'Apa kalian memiliki rencana setelah ini?'

Tao, yang merupakan kakak tertuaku setelah Jaejoong berkata, 'maksutmu apa, Hyung?'

Tampak yang menghela napas. 'Jujur, apa kalian tahu, selama tiga bulan lebih aku di sini, entah mengapa aku merasakan hal aneh di rumah itu. Tepatnya di ruang terkunci di lantai empat. Apa kalian bisa bertahan di tempat aneh macam itu? Aku berencana pindah ke New York untuk mencari fakultas yang mungkin cocok untukku.'

Tao mengangguk. 'Hm, jujur aku juga merasakan hal aneh setiap melewati ruangan itu. Setiap kali aku menajamkan pendengaran, yang kudengar hanya suara berisik lemari yang pintunya seperti terbuka. Kalau di suruh memilih, akan lebih baik kita tetap tinggal di rumah yang lama.'

Mendengar penuturan tiba-tiba kedua kakakku itu, membuat aku termenung. Ternyata, bukan hanya aku yang merasakan hal aneh di rumah itu tapi Jaejoong dan Tao juga merasakannya. Aku hanya diam menatap jalanan sampai Jaejoong berkata padaku.

'Kalau kau, Kyu? Aku harap kau tidak membuat keputusan yang salah nantinya. Tinggal di sini benar-benar melelahkan. Yang kurasakan hanya perasaan aneh yang entah datang dari mana.'

Aku berhenti untuk menatap Hyungku sebentar. Dengan pergerakanku itu, kedua kakakku pun, turut berhenti. 'Aku...,' aku menghela napas dan berjalan lagi mendahului kedua kakakku sebelum berkata, 'hanya tidak ingin menghindar dari kenyataan.' Dan, dibalas tatapan bingung kedua kakakku yang sangat kurasakan di punggungku.

'Apa maksudmu, Kyu?" Tanya Tao dengan nada bingung.

'**Nothing**.'

Setelahnya tak ada yang bersuara lagi, kedua kakakku memang sangat mengerti tentang apa yang kurasakan. Termasuk di saat-saat seperti ini.

Beberapa menit setelah perbincangan kami itu, akhirnya kami pun sampai di rumah. Rumah itu awalnya ayahku beli masih dengan keadaan kacau. Tapi, sekitar sembilan bulan lalu, ayahku menyewa beberapa tukang dari kota untuk memperbaikinya. Jadilah, rumah besar -sekaligus menakutkan- itu menjadi layak untuk dihuni.

Setelah memasuki rumah, aku langsung berjalan menuju kamarku tanpa mengubris perkataan Jaejoong untuk makan siang terlebih dahulu. Badanku lebih lapar untuk diistirahatkan dari pada rasa lapar di perut datarku.

Aku memasuki kamarku dan langsung disambut oleh kasur empuk yang siap menopang berat badanku kapan saja. Hidup benar-benar indah jika saja ditempatkan di tempat yang benar. Tapi sayangnya, aku hidup di sisi yang berlawanan. Menyedihkan.

Karena kelelahan, mataku pun terpejam seiring berdetaknya jarum panjang di jam kamarku.

•

•

Aku bangun dengan perut keroncongan. Sepertinya aku benar-benar menyesal karena tak mendengar ucapan Jaejoong. Ah, menyusahkan. Bahkan jam masih menunjukan pukul lima sore lewat seperempat. Ini belum saatnya makan malam tapi perutku sudah bergoncang.

Mau tak mau, aku langkahkan kakiku untuk turun ke lantai bawah setelah sebelumnya sikat gigi dan mencuci muka.

Aku melihat kedua kakakku yang memasak makanan untuk makan malam nanti. Kalau kalian bertanya kemana ayah dan ibuku, mereka sedang dinas ke desa sebelah. Pekerjaan mereka sebagai seorang Dokter membuat mereka sering ditugaskan untuk keluar kota sampai berhari-hari bahkan berbulan-bulan.

Dengan perlahan, kudekati kedua kakakku. 'Sedang memasak apa, Hyung?'

Jaejoong yang sedang memotong-motong sayur mengalihkan pandangannya kepadaku. 'Eh, kami sedang membuat Soup, Kyu- AAHHH sial, tanganku berdarah,' katanya. 'Kyu, Tao, aku akan ke lantai atas untuk mengambil P3K sebentar.' Sambungnya yang dibalas anggukan dari kami berdua.

Aku yang ditinggal berdua dengan Tao hanya memerhatikan kakakku yang memiliki lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya itu sedang menggunakan tangannya yang sudah terampil dalam hal masak-memasak.

'Kyu, seharusnya kau membantuku, bukan hanya termenung seperti itu.'

Aku hanya menampakkan wajah meringis. 'Hyung, aku mau saja membantumu. Tapi, aku tak janji kalau aku tak akan membantumu untuk menghancurkan dapur.'

Tao menghela napas. 'Makanya, aku sudah dari dulu untuk menyuruhmu belajar memasak dengan Jaejoong Hyung. Tapi, kau saja yang selalu beralasan.'

Aku menampilkan senyum bersalahku. Aku tak suka memasak. Cukup dengan melihat orang memasak saja aku tahu kalau memasak itu perlu ketelitian. Sedangkan aku adalah anak yang cukup ceroboh dalam melakukan hal apa pun.

Aku dan Tao kembali tenggelam dalam keheningan setelah berdebat tadi. Sampai aku mendengar teriakkan Jaejoong dari lantai atas.

'AAHH!'

Serempak, aku dan Tao -yang telah mematikan kompor terlebih dahulu- berlari ke lantai atas untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Kami mencari-cari keberadaan Jaejoong di setiap sudut ruangan. Sampai akhirnya kami melihat Jaejoong ketakutan di depan pintu yang sebelumnya kami ketahui terkunci. Pintu hitam terkunci di lantai empat itu terbuka.

'Hyung, apa yang terjadi?' Tanya Tao pada Jaejoong.

'Pintunya terbuka sendiri. Aku tadi hanya berusaha untuk mencari P3K. Hanya saja, saat aku berjalan mendekat ke pintu ini, dengan sendirinya terbuka.' Tutur Jaejoong.

'Bagaimana kalau kita masuk?' Tawarku yang disambut anggukan sedikit tak yakin dari Kakak-kakakku.

Di dalam ruangan penuh jaring laba-laba itu hanya ada terletak sebuah lemari tua berukir berwarna hitam. Tinggi lemari itu diperkirakan mencapai tiga meter. Lemari macam apa ini? Maksudku, tak ada orang waras yang membuat lemari setinggi ini. Paling tidak ukuran normal lemari sekitar satu koma delapan senti, sengakan lemari ini tinggi menjulang. Melihat ukiran kuno di lemari itu, aku kira lemari itu sudah dibuat sejak berpuluh-puluh sampai beratus-ratus tahun lalu atau mungkin beribu tahun lalu. Siapa tahu?

'Lemari apa ini?' Heran Tao.

'kalau aku tahu, aku juga tak akan terkejut seperti ini, Tao.' Ujar Jaejoong dengan pandangan jengkel ke arah Tao.

Dengan sedikit berani, aku menjulurkan tanganku untuk mengusap ukiran-ukiran di lemari itu. Belum sampai sepuluh detik, lemari itu bergetar mengeluarkan suara berisik hasil benturan dengan lantai yang benar-benar memekakkan telinga.

'Apa yang kau lakukan, Kyu?!' Teriak Jaejoong padaku.

Aku yang merasa dimarahi hanya mencoba membela diriku sendiri. 'Aku hanya menyentuhnya Hyung, tak lebih.'

Sampai puncaknya, lemari itu terbuka dengan sendirinya dengan kencang. Terlihat sinar berwarna keunguan dari lemari itu.

Aku dan kedua kakakku memejamkan mata akibat silau yang dihasilkan cahaya itu. Setelah beberapa detik, getaran dan sinar yang datang dari lemari itu berhenti.

Setelah itu, aku mencoba untuk membuka mata.

'AAAAAA!' Teriakku dan kedua kakakku setelah melihat 'sesosok' mahluk kecil mirip seperti kelinci yang memiliki sayap, terbang di hadapan kami.

'Ssssttt! Jangan sampai ada yang dengar!' Cicit kelinci itu yang semakin membuat kami takut.

'Kau itu apa?' Tanya Tao dengan muka yang mengernyit.

'Kau bisa berbahasa manusia?' Tanyaku. Sedangkan Jaejoong masih setia dengan wajah shocknya.

Kelinci itu menatap serius ke arah kami. 'Tak ada waktu lagi untuk menjelaskan, yang Mulia. Sebaiknya yang Mulia masuk ke portal itu. Kerajaan sedang dalam ambang krisis.' Tutur kelinci itu membuat kami bertiga heran.

Tao mengernyitkan dahi. 'Apa maksudmu dengan memanggil kami dengan sebutan yang mulia?'

'Bagaimana kami bisa tahu kalau itu aman?!' Teriak Jaejoong. Sepertinya kakak tertuaku itu benar-benar lelah dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini.

'Kalau portal itu tidak aman, aku tidak mungkin bisa keluar dari sana, yang Mulia. Kumohon, hanya kalian yang bisa menyelamatkan kerajaan beserta rakyat!'

Aku merasa sedikit iba dengan wajah memelas 'mahluk' itu. 'Memangnya, apa yang terjadi di 'alammu'?'

Tampak kelinci itu memasang wajah sedihnya. 'Negriku adalah negri anda semua yang Mulia. Raja sakit, dan ia ingin segera menahtakan ketiga puteranya yang ia ungsikan ke dunia ini untuk sementara. Yang mulia, percayalah padaku.'

'Itu semua tidak mungkin! Aku memiliki ayah dan ibu di sini! Jangan coba-coba membohongi kami!'

Kelinci itu memasang lagi raut wajah yang lebih sedih dari sebelumnya. 'Aku yakin kalian pasti akan mendapat kenyataannya setelah kalian masuk ke portal itu. Aku mohon!'

Aku, Tao dan Jaejoong berpandangan. Mungkin tak ada salahnya untuk mencoba mempercai kelinci itu.

'Baiklah, tapi sekali saja kau membohongi kami, kau akan tahu rasa akibatnya!' Ujar Tao.

Kelinci itu memasang raut gembiranya. 'Baiklah, yang Mulia.'

Kami pun satu per satu memasuki lemari itu, tanpa tahu apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya.

_**TBC**_

* * *

_**A/N; GILA -_- gue blom nmatin silla kingdom ud berani buat FF baru.**_

_**mau tau knp gw update silla kingdom lama bngetttt? jawabannya gara-gra flashdisk gue yng isinya hilang semua(ke wipe) gr" tmen gw -_- pdhl isi flash disk it semua tugas-tugas kuliah gw yang jumlahnya banyakkkk bgt. Alhasil, selama berminggu-minggu gue semedi utk buat ulang tuh tugas dosen keparat -_- **_

_**gw usahain besok gw update silla kingdom! ;D  
**_

_**P.S: Inspirasi terbentuknya FF ini udh lumayan lama. wktu it gw sring liat adek cewek gw (namanya Jovanna) sering bgt maen nitendo DS, gw yang seringnya maen PS penasaranlah apa yang nbuat adek gw dri siang ampe malem mantauin tuh DS, akhirnya pas adek gw pergi les, gw menin deh tu DS. Dan, gw nemuin permainan anak Cewek (ya ampun) yang jalan ceritanya kayak FF ini. Bedanya, tuh game pkek humor sdngkn gw ngrubh jln ceritanya jadi sedikit nyeremin -_- well, gw cmn ambil temanya. Tpi, buat jalan cerita, murni punya guaaaa!**_

_**BROFIST!**_


End file.
